


This Place is a Shelter

by Hedylog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Caring Mozart, First Hug, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mozart est timide, POV Salieri, Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais envie, Salieri is drunk tired, Salieri needs a hug (and gets it eventually), Salieri va dormir bb, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Mozart, Soft Salieri, Trans mozart, Warning : crise d'anxiété, trans salieri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog
Summary: Salieri est furieux, Salieri est épuisé, Salieri n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours. Quel meilleur moment pour frapper à la porte de Mozart et lui demander des comptes sur son dernier coup d'éclat ?Mais par un concours de circonstance, il est contraint de passer la nuit chez Mozart, et sous le coup de l'épuisement Salieri se révèle un tout autre homme que celui que la Cour - et Mozart - pense connaître.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	This Place is a Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Comme annoncé dans les tags, quelques TW/CW s'appliquent à cette fic :  
> \- Crise d'anxiété, détaillée du point de vue du personnage faisant la crise  
> \- Malaise  
> \- Etouffement dû à un binder (le mot "chemise compressive" étant utilisé à la place de binder pour garder un semblant d'exactitude historique)  
> \- Mention de transphobie (très brève et évasive mais je préfère le signaler)

Salieri était furieux. Il était rare pour lui de s’emporter de la sorte, et plus encore de le montrer, mais cela faisait plus de deux jours qu’il n’avait pas fermé l'œil et Mozart avait une fois de plus causé un scandale à la Cour — et peut-être sa colère était-elle injustifiée, mais l'épuisement lui avait ôté tout recul sur ses émotions. 

Malgré ses insomnies à répétition, il veillait toujours à dormir une poignée d’heures chaque nuit pour ne pas se retrouver livré à des pulsions qu’il travaillait si dur à enfouir. Ne pas dormir, c’était être soudainement incapable de réfléchir clairement, et sans réflexion claire il ne pouvait déterminer l’attitude qu’il devait adopter. Les mots qu’il entendait, l’étiquette, la relation qu’il entretenait avec ceux en face de lui, tout se mélangeait en une nuée épaisse et poisseuse qui rendait son comportement irrationnel, ses mots déplacés. Il y avait en lui cette force humiliante que Da Ponte appelait humanité, qui luttait chaque seconde contre les barreaux de la cage dans laquelle Salieri l’avait enfermée en arrivant à la Cour. Une nuit sans dormir et sa puissance redoublait, rendant le compositeur plus irritable, plus colérique, plus impulsif, fragilisant aux yeux de son entourage l’image qu’il avait passé tant d’années à construire, celle d’un homme composé, rationnel, détaché. 

Mais cela faisait maintenant deux nuits qu’il n’avait pas dormi, et la force en lui avait brisé les barreaux de sa cage. Da Ponte avait tenté de le raisonner, lorsqu’il lui avait appris la nouvelle avec amusement et que Salieri s’était subitement emporté, mais l’épuisement du compositeur était tel que le ton confus et maladroitement apaisant de son ami ne l’avait que davantage irrité. Et désormais, il était en route pour l’appartement de Mozart, décidé à s’expliquer directement avec son rival.

  
  


La surprise qui se dessina un instant sur les traits de Mozart lorsqu’il ouvrit sa porte n’échappa pas à Salieri — et cette surprise aurait sans doute pu lui faire prendre conscience de l’absurdité de sa démarche s’il n’y avait eu cette fatigue qui troublait son jugement.

“Ah, Salieri !” s’exclama Mozart, un large sourire étirant soudain ses lèvres. “Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?”

Son ton semblait moins moqueur qu’à l’accoutumée, mais il avait toujours cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard, cette lueur qui lui donnait un éternel air insolent. Et bien que Salieri fût furieux, bien qu’il fût plus irritable qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, le sourire maintenant familier de Mozart apaisa un peu sa colère — oh, pas beaucoup, mais rien ne remplaçait le vide qu’elle laissait, rien qu’une fatigue terrible, mais ce n’était pas le moment d’admettre qu’il avait besoin de sommeil, pas maintenant qu’il était face à Mozart.

“Mozart, je suis ici suite à votre affront à l’Empereur,” dit-il, sa voix posée mais saturée de colère, un grondement.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Mozart, de la déception ? Comment savoir, tout défilait devant ses yeux sans qu’il ne puisse accrocher de sens à ce qu’il voyait. Et le sourire reparut soudain, peut-être moqueur, peut-être… il n’y avait plus la tendresse de tout à l’heure, cela était certain. Tendresse ? Avait-ce véritablement été-

“Eh bien, cet _affront_ comme vous dites aura au moins servi à amener le Maestro Salieri jusqu'à ma porte ! Croyez-vous que je devrais remercier l’Empereur ?”

La colère reparut, sa vue se fit floue un instant. Mozart avait les bras croisés désormais, il s’appuyait sur l’encadrement de sa porte. Quand avait-il croisé les bras ?

“L’heure n’est pas aux plaisanteries, Mozart. Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que vous avez fait ?

— J’ai refusé une commande.” Toujours ce sourire.

“A l’Empereur ! En lui disant que vous aviez plus intéressant à faire !”

Son rire. Exaspérant. Déstabilisant. Était-ce son cœur qui se liquéfiait dans sa poitrine ? Il y avait déjà la fureur, l’épuisement, non, les sentiments étaient de trop, ce soir. Autant eût-il aimé le son du rire de Mozart, il ne pouvait se permettre d’y penser.

“Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous venez me répéter ce que j’ai fait il y a quelques heures à peine ?” lorsque le rire se calma. “Comptez-vous lui transmettre mes excuses ?”

Il n’y avait pas réfléchi. Il n’arrivait pas à y réfléchir. S’il l’avait pu, il aurait certainement réalisé qu’il n’existait pas d’explication sensée à sa présence, là, sur le pas de la porte de Mozart. La fatigue, à nouveau. Les mots s’échappèrent de sa bouche en même temps qu’il les pensa.

“Je voulais…” Non. Il savait où le menait cette phrase.

La colère, comme un rempart.

“Et que ferez-vous s’il décide de vous fermer des portes suite à ceci ? Croyez-vous qu’il sera enclin à vous commander un autre opéra ?

— Il a rit, Salieri, je ne pense pas que je doive m’inquiéter. Ah, mais vous auriez dû voir la tête qu’a fait Rosenberg !

— Mozart…

— Soit ! Puisque vous tenez à être rassuré, plus tard l’Empereur m’a demandé de le prévenir quand je serai de nouveau libre, pour qu’il puisse me passer commande.”

Il répéta la phrase de Mozart plusieurs fois dans son esprit, tout était si difficile à comprendre. Et lorsqu’il l’eut comprise, la colère s’évapora, d’un seul coup. Une lassitude immense l’envahit, oh, il n’était plus bien sûr d’où était son corps, soudain. Ce corps qui s’agitait sous l’effet d’un rire nerveux, et l’air de défi de Mozart qui se muait en incompréhension, en inquiétude, même, peut-être, et ce voile qui revenait devant ses yeux, et puis plus rien.

  
  


***

  
  


Il y avait une chaleur douce sur sa peau. Le crépitement d’un feu de bois, tout proche. Il ouvrit les yeux, la chaleur émanant de l’âtre irritant un instant ses pupilles, quelques larmes. Puis le contentement, le confort, irradiant dans tout son corps. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

“Salieri ?” Un chuchotement. “Je vous vois sourire, êtes-vous réveillé ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers la voix — difficilement, son corps semblait encore endormi. Mozart était penché au-dessus du dossier du canapé dans lequel Salieri était visiblement allongé. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Son esprit ne donna aucune suite à la question. Mozart était si beau, là, éclairé par la lumière du feu de cheminée, les cheveux en bataille…

“Bonjour Mozart, comment allez-vous ?” Il avait l’impression de sourire, était-il en train de sourire ?

Mozart ne souriait pas, lui. Il fit le tour du canapé et alla s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir, près des pieds de Salieri.

“Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Vous m’avez fait une de ces peurs ! Que s’est-il passé, mon ami ?”

Salieri voulut se redresser, mais son corps ne répondait qu’à peine. Il se laissa retomber sur les coussins.

“Je ne sais pas. La fatigue l’a emporté sur moi, vraisemblablement.

— Depuis combien de temps n’avez vous pas dormi ?”

Son bras tomba devant ses yeux, un grognement lui échappa. Réfléchir était si compliqué.

“Deux nuits, me semble-t-il. Ou trois peut-être, quelle heure est-il ?

— Presque une heure du matin.

— Oh. Il est grand temps que je rentre chez moi, dans ce cas.”

Il voulut paraître décidé en se relevant, mais ses mouvements étaient lents, engourdis. Il avait la sensation que son corps était enveloppé d’une épaisse couche de coton. Mozart se leva d’un bond et, appuyant sur ses épaules, le força à se rasseoir.

“Hors de question que vous rentriez chez vous dans cet état, Salieri ! Enfin, vous habitez de l’autre côté de la ville !”

Salieri s’était remis à sourire. C’était touchant, cette attention qu’avait Mozart pour lui.

“Je… je m’inquiète simplement pour vous Salieri, un malaise ce n’est jamais anodin,” répondit Mozart en détournant le regard, et, oh, s’était-il mis à rougir ?

Puis la réalisation qu’il avait pensé à voix haute. Salieri rougit, lui aussi. C’était dangereux, de rester ici aux côtés de Mozart, alors que l’épuisement lui faisait perdre tout filtre et que ses sentiments pour l’autre homme se lisaient sans doute sur son visage. Mais aussi, la pensée de la longue marche qui l’attendait à travers la ville, eût-il décidé de rentrer, ne le rassurait pas. Il n’avait pas le choix, il fallait rester. 

“Soit, je vais rester pour la nuit,” finit-il par décider, et sans doute aurait-il dû ressentir davantage d’appréhension à l’idée de passer une nuit chez Mozart, mais son esprit était toujours embrumé. Mozart souriait, soudain il était assis à côté de Salieri sur le canapé. Comment parvenait-il à se déplacer si vite ?

“Ah, voilà qui me rassure, Salieri ! Voulez-vous que je vous prépare une couverture maintenant ?”

Et Salieri aurait dû accepter, la fatigue le terrassait, mais il y avait Mozart à côté de lui, il y avait la chaleur confortable du feu de bois, il y avait ce sentiment de paix profonde qui le gagnait. S’il s’endormait maintenant, il perdrait à jamais ce moment précieux, ce moment où, délesté des regards de la Cour, son cœur semblait si léger. Déjà, il se resserrait à la simple idée de devoir se replonger, le lendemain, dans les obligations, les conversations, l’étiquette. Ici, en plein cœur de la nuit, ivre de fatigue, il parvenait à les oublier.

“Non !” il y avait dans sa voix plus d’urgence qu’il n’avait voulu en mettre. “Non, Mozart, je... “ il ne trouvait pas de mensonge, fallait-il être honnête ? Tant pis. “Restez un peu, je vous prie.

— Oh.” Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mozart, s’effaça aussitôt. L’inquiétude, à nouveau. “Mais ne faut-il pas mieux que vous dormiez ? Après votre malaise…

— Je me sens bien, ici.” Les mots s’échappaient de sa bouche sans qu’il ne puisse les contrôler, mais loin de craindre la réaction de Mozart, il se sentait… libéré ? “Je vous préfère vous, plutôt que la Cour demain matin.”

Mozart rougissait à nouveau. Il était moins bruyant, moins agité, moins exubérant que de coutume. Presque timide, aurait pu dire Salieri s’il ne l’avait mieux connu.

Sa tête était si lourde, soudain, et l’épaule de Mozart si proche... Non. C’était indécent. Mais enfin peut-être...

“De quoi… Enfin, voulez-vous discuter de quelque chose ?” demanda Mozart, poussant Salieri à briser sa contemplation de son épaule.

Il essaya un instant de s’aventurer dans le brouillard que formait son esprit, à la recherche d’une idée. Sa tête était si lourde, ses paupières aussi. Il détaillait le visage de Mozart, ses traits qu’il connaissait par cœur, ses cheveux qu’il avait, comme toujours, le désir de remettre en place lui-même, et ils étaient si proches, là, sur ce canapé. Inexplicablement, il se mit à sourire.

“Oui, j’ai une question.” Il lui semblait qu’il mangeait ses mots, il lui semblait avoir bu plus que de raison. “De quel droit… êtes-vous si beau ?”

Les joues de Mozart s’enflammèrent, Salieri sourit plus largement encore. Il avait fait rougir Mozart. Très loin dans le brouillard de son esprit, il y avait deux voix, l’une pleine d’espoir, l’autre horrifiée, mais il les fit taire. Cette liberté était trop plaisante pour qu’il ne réfléchisse à ses mots, pour qu’il ne prenne du recul sur les réactions de Mozart.

“Le… le pensez-vous vraiment ?” balbutia Mozart, et c’était étrange de le voir si troublé.

“ Bien entendu !” Sa voix se fit forte, soudain, presque plaintive, son sourire s’était effacé. “Vous êtes beau  _ et  _ talentueux, et comment suis-je supposé cesser de penser à vous, c’est exaspérant !

— Enfin je… mais Salieri vous êtes vous même très beau, je ne vois pas…”

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, ses yeux tombant sur ses mains, un sourire timide luttant pour se former sur ses lèvres.

“Merci, Mozart,” dit Salieri, la gorge nouée.

Ses émotions se bousculaient, contradictoires, erratiques — pourquoi les larmes lui montaient-elle aux yeux, tout à coup ? Il n’avait pas de raison d’être triste. Sa tête était si lourde. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, et immédiatement Mozart bondit du canapé.

“Oh, Salieri ai-je dit quelque chose de déplacé ?” demanda-t-il précipitamment. “Je vais vous chercher un mouchoir !”

Les larmes continuaient de s’échapper de ses yeux, incontrôlables, et il n’y avait toujours aucune tristesse en lui, aucun sanglot.

“Non, Mozart, ce… ce n’est que l’épuisement, je pense,” dit-il en contemplant ses mains mouillées qui venaient de toucher ses joues — ses mains qui ne paraissaient plus très nettes, soudain.

Mozart revint avec un mouchoir en main, s’assit, hésita un instant. Puis ses doigts se glissèrent sous le menton de Salieri, relevant son visage — et, avec toute la douceur du monde, il essuya lui-même les joues de Salieri.

“Voilà.” Il posa le mouchoir sur la table basse devant eux. “Etes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir dormir maintenant ?”

Les yeux fixés sur Mozart, Salieri secoua la tête. Le brouillard de son esprit avait été remplacé par un tambour assourdissant qui remontait de sa poitrine, et il ressentait l’intense et incompréhensible besoin d’enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Mozart, le serrer contre lui, tout pour avoir à nouveau un contact, n’importe quel contact, avec l’autre homme. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Mozart porta la main à sa poitrine, grimaçant, et tout à coup le moment était brisé.

“Excusez-moi un instant mon ami.” Il rit. “Avec toute cette émotion, j’en ai oublié de retirer ma chemise compressive à temps !”

Il fut hors de la pièce en un instant, et sans sa présence, la vague de fatigue qui submergea à nouveau Salieri était moins douce. Sa tête était lourde, toujours, mais il n’y avait plus l’épaule de Mozart toute proche, et sans doute était-ce pour le mieux. Il se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, ses yeux scrutant un instant le plafond avant de se fermer. La douce ambiance qui régnait chez Mozart était tout de même encore suffisante pour qu’il se sente en sécurité, et puis Mozart était encore à côté, il reviendrait vite…

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mozart entra à nouveau dans la pièce, et que Salieri releva la tête, qu’il s’aperçut qu’il avait été sur le point de s’endormir. Peut-être était-il temps qu’il mette fin à sa longue veille, peut-être, mais Mozart était à nouveau là et, à nouveau, il voulait passer le reste de la nuit à discuter de choses futiles avec lui. Le salzbourgeois, justement, s’avançait dans la pièce en s’étirant, son veston tape-à-l'œil troqué pour un simple haut en lin. Il repris place sur le canapé, et la tête de Salieri était toujours si lourde, et tant pis pour la décence, avant même que Mozart ne puisse prononcer un mot, Salieri fut blotti contre son épaule. Rester éveillé était si difficile désormais — et semblait si futile, maintenant que sa joue était appuyée contre la manche de Mozart, qu’il ressentait sa respiration et chacun de ses mouvements les plus discrets. Un léger rire agita Mozart.

“Eh bien Salieri,” dit-il doucement, et dans sa voix Salieri devinait son sourire, “je ne pourrai pas vous servir d’oreiller toute la nuit, vous savez.

— Il est trop tard, vous y êtes condamné,” marmonna Salieri, incertain d’avoir pu être compris jusqu’à ce qu’il entende à nouveau le rire de Mozart.

C’était assurément, décida-t-il, le son qu’il aimait le plus au monde.

Ils restèrent là, appuyés l’un contre l’autre en silence, quelques minutes encore, ou peut-être n’était-ce qu’une poignée de secondes — Salieri devait maintenant lutter contre le sommeil, arrachant désespérément quelques instants encore de cette paisible perfection. Mais enfin, il savait bien que ce combat était vain, désormais.

  
  


***

  
  


Ce fut la douleur dans sa poitrine qui le réveilla. Oh, ce réveil était bien différent du précédent, il n’y avait plus la chaleur douce du feu de cheminée sur son visage, il y avait les courbatures dans tout son corps. La douleur dans sa poitrine, lancinante. Il se redressa, la couverture tombant à ses pieds — quand cette couverture était-elle arrivée là ? —, sa respiration difficile. Un instant plus tard, il comprit. Sa chemise compressive, il avait oublié de l’enlever. Comme un rêve, le souvenir de Mozart s’absentant pour enlever sa propre chemise lui revint. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas réalisé à ce moment que lui aussi portait la sienne depuis bien trop longtemps ? Haletant, les mains tremblantes, il retira sa veste, son gilet, et se figea. Il était toujours chez Mozart, était-il bien pudique de se dévêtir ainsi quand à chaque instant planait le risque que l’autre homme surgisse de sa chambre ? Alors qu’il se levait pour partir à la recherche d’un cabinet où il pourrait se changer sans crainte, ses yeux tombèrent sur la table basse, sur la feuille de papier glissée sous un verre d’eau qui semblait l’attendre. Il écarta le verre — boire alors que sa chemise le rendait nauséeux aurait été inconsidéré — et déchiffra le mot que Mozart avait écrit à la va-vite :

  
  


_ Mon cher ami, _

_ Pardonnez mon absence ! J’avais à assister à une répétition de mon prochain opéra, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à troubler votre sommeil. Il y a des  _ Kipferls  _ à la cuisine si vous avez faim lorsque vous vous réveillerez. Je ferai au plus vite pour revenir, attendez-moi autour de dix-huit heures. _

_ Votre dévoué _

_ Mozart _

  
  


Dix-huit heures. Quelle heure était-il ? Le soleil inondait une partie de la pièce d’une lumière chaude, rasante. Salieri s’était réveillé tard, bien plus tard que de raison, mais il devait tout de même être tout au plus dix-sept heures. Il arracha précipitamment sa chemise compressive, avala une longue bouffée d’air, s’étira, remit sa chemise ordinaire, son gilet, sa veste, se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Il avait encore du temps, tout allait bien, il avait encore du temps. Mozart ne le verrait pas ainsi, pantelant, malmené par son propre corps — mais enfin, Mozart le vivait lui aussi, le tracas de ces chemises qui conditionnait la tolérance de la Cour pour ceux qu’ils étaient, alors peut-être n’aurait-il rien dit en voyant l’air débraillé de Salieri.

Enfin, l’air revenait dans ses poumons, et la douleur devenait plus douce. Il se redressa, passa une main sur son visage — il faudrait qu’il pense à arranger la barbe qu’il avait pour habitude de dessiner sur ses joues, avant de sortir —, avala enfin le verre d’eau que Mozart lui avait laissé. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil le mouchoir posé sur la table.

Soudain, le souvenir de Mozart essuyant ses larmes. 

Il sentit son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine encore douloureuse, son estomac se tordre. Il avait pleuré devant Mozart, Mozart avait dû lui-même lui essuyer le visage, oh, quelle image avait-il de lui maintenant ? Que dirait la Cour en l’apprenant — c’était certain, c’était certain il allait le dire à la Cour. Que s’était-il passé d’autre pendant la nuit, il ne se souvenait de rien-

_De quel droit… êtes-vous si beau ?_ Réprimant une plainte, il enterra son visage dans ses mains, pressa ses orbites comme pour faire sortir de sa tête le souvenir de ces mots. Était-ce vraiment ce qu’il avait dit, comment avait-il osé, pourquoi était-il venu chez Mozart, pourquoi était-il resté — et dans sa tête la lancinante litanie, si familière, lui hurlant qu’il n’était qu’un imbécile. _Et comment suis-je censé cesser de penser à vous, c’est exaspérant !_ Il secoua violemment la tête mais les mots s’accrochaient à lui comme des mouches trop téméraires. Mozart savait, Mozart savait et Salieri ne pourrait rien nier, et Mozart avait détourné les yeux en lui répondant, de gêne, de dégoût certainement, et Mozart n’aimait pas les hommes c’était certain désormais, ou tout du moins il n’aimait pas Salieri, et qui sait à qui il répéterait que Salieri les aimait, lui, que Salieri l’aimait, lui ? Son estomac se convulsait, ses mains avaient glissé sur son visage, glissé dans ses cheveux sur lesquels il avait fermé ses poings et il tirait, tirait, mais les souvenirs ne sortaient pas de sa tête et, oh, comme il la haïssait, cette angoisse qui lui tordait le coeur et qui martelait l’intérieur de son crâne, comme elle était familière, cette angoisse, comme il aurait voulu retourner à l’insouciance béate de la nuit précédente, à l’épuisement qui engourdissait ses phobies. Il voulait hurler, il voulait hurler mais seuls des sanglots s’échappaient de sa bouche, sanglots qui secouaient violemment son corps et _Salieri ?_ il aurait pu s’effondrer sur le parquet et se rouler en boule _Salieri, que se passe-t-il, voulez-vous que je fasse venir un médecin ?_ mais il y avait des mains posées sur ses genoux qui le retenaient et l’ancraient à ce corps qu’il voulait fuir et, peu à peu, il reprenait conscience de ses sens, de la pièce autour de lui. 

Il y avait le visage de Mozart tout proche, creusé d’inquiétude, il était à genoux devant Salieri, si proche, et il le voyait. Un mouvement de recul, de terreur,  _ il le voyait, là, dans cet état misérable, et que pensait-il de lui- _

“Salieri, je vais rester avec vous, je continuerai de vous parler, mais si vous voulez que je m’en aille vous n’avez qu’à presser ma main. M’avez-vous compris ?”

Les mains de Mozart étaient si proches des siennes, et sa première volonté fut d’avancer l’un de ses bras pour faire signe à Mozart de partir, de le laisser seul car _il ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi_ mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l’en dissuada. Son cœur qui s’apaisait imperceptiblement, les mots de Mozart qui couvraient un peu, juste un peu, le vacarme de son esprit, la minuscule étincelle de paix, celle qu’il avait ressentie la veille, qui renaissait en lui. Il hocha la tête. 

“Etes-vous capable de me parler ?” demanda Mozart. Il secoua la tête. Maintenant qu’il avait à nouveau conscience de son propre corps, il s’apercevait du tremblement de ses mains et de sa mâchoire trop serrée. “Je vais vous raconter la répétition à laquelle j’ai assisté aujourd’hui, cela vous convient-il ?” Il hocha la tête.

Et Mozart se lança dans le long récit de sa journée, prit des détours à chaque nouvelle phrase, fit d’innombrables plaisanteries, et tout ce monologue était futile, si futile, mais peu à peu la mâchoire de Salieri se desserrait, la douleur dans son ventre disparaissait, son esprit tranquillisé oubliant ses peurs pour se tourner tout entier vers les paroles de Mozart. Une plaisanterie de plus, à laquelle Salieri, enfin, parvint à rire, et le visage de Mozart s’illumina.

“Ah, mon ami, vous voilà enfin revenu !” s’exclama Mozart. “Il faut véritablement que vous cessiez de m’effrayer de la sorte !

— Veuillez m’excuser, Mozart,” répondit Salieri en baissant les yeux.

“Oh.” Mozart posa sa main sur l’avant-bras de Salieri, délicatement. “Non, non, Salieri, je plaisantais. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai froissé.”

Salieri se sentait toujours si faible, si vulnérable, mais peut-être, peut-être pourrait-il encore sauver les apparences s’il retrouvait son sérieux dès maintenant.

“Non, Mozart. Veuillez m’excuser d’avoir eu un comportement si... inconvenant, depuis mon arrivée chez vous.

— Inconvenant ?” Mozart se redressa, et il y avait soudain cette flamme si familière dans son regard. “Mais mon ami, qui se soucie des convenances ? Non, s’il vous plaît, considérez ma maison un refuge loin des artifices de la Cour ! Et puis,” il sourit et détourna le regard, “je préfère votre sincérité d’hier soir à l’indifférence que vous affectez, là dehors.”

_ Oh _ . Cela aurait dû être évident, pourquoi n’y avait-il pas réfléchi, Mozart, bien entendu, se moquait bien de voir Salieri respecter les règles de bienséance. Et puis, ce sourire, son regard qui fuyait, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de plus, une chance. Peut-être son esprit lui avait-il menti en affirmant que Mozart avait été gêné par ses déclarations la veille. 

Doucement, de ses gestes encore tremblants, il saisit les mains de Mozart et sourit, et Mozart sourit lui aussi. Il était encore trop faible, trop vulnérable pour qu’ils puissent parler vraiment de ces sentiments qu’ils disaient à mots presque pleins depuis la veille, mais ils auraient le temps plus tard. Doucement, il attira Mozart à lui et Mozart s’assit à côté et il le serra contre lui, ferma les yeux, enterra son visage dans le cou de l’autre homme. Plus tard, plus tard, mais au plus vite tout de même, il lui tardait de pouvoir lui parler vraiment.

Il était toujours si faible, si vulnérable, mais à nouveau ce sentiment de paix l’avait envahi tout entier. Et soudain, la Cour et son jugement n’étaient plus si importants, plus si terrifiants. Peut-être pourrait-il vivre ainsi, plus sincère, moins inquiet, il voulait vivre ainsi. Et il savait, désormais, que lorsque le poids de la Cour deviendrait trop écrasant, la maison de Mozart serait son refuge.


End file.
